Halo: spartan 1000
by untoldfable
Summary: The dark red spartan had a name, no point. He was only used for killing. ey brute as the others refered ti him. His thoughts were inturupted by a shrille alarm
1. The escape

The Escape "Go go go!" the marine, yelled behind him to speed up, he didn't care. "Lets go you big peace of shit, metal- his words were interrupted by a felling of sharp pain in his whole face. The Spartan had stopped in mid-stride letting the marine slam into his giant, cold back. The Marine was on the floor flabbergasted by the Spartan's unreasonable action. " Hey little man, next time you insult one of us just remember I could decapitate you with a flick." The Spartan said coolie as if nothing was even happening. "Uh… Uh..," the marine fumbled for words. " Well, I'll, tell the captain," the marine said as if he was proud of himself. The Spartan turned on his heel with a smirk and continued on down the hall. He didn't, care he knew him and the three others were the captain's " Prized" warriors. The Marine watched trough tears as the Giant Daul green Spartan stepped in an escape pod.

" Uh, grouse" the Pink Spartan thought out loud, as the marine in front of her got an unlucky beam shot to the head. She knew they were close to the ground but that jackal got off an insanely good shot on that guy, especially considering in factors such as speed and wind direction. The marine in front of him turned around and let out almost a yelp of sorrow. He started to drop to his knees in front of his apparent friend. Before he even hit the ground the marine grabbed him by the exposed part of his forest green under-shirt. "He's dead," she said as she held him up with no effort. He kicked and screamed as she carried him all the way down the hall and through him into the escape pod in front of her.

The black Spartan slammed the elite against the cold ship wall. Then shoved it down onto its knee. The elite violently started vomiting. "You bastard, that will teach you to invade are ship." He walked to the doorframe and turned swiftly, yet elegantly and capped the elite dead in the skull. "Stupid damn monsters", he whispered under his breath. The Spartan stepped in to one of the last escape pods. He watched Marines already on the battlefield, kill and be killed. Popping his knuckles and preparing for battle he braced himself to land.

The dark red Spartan thought how him and the others were the strongest, fastest, flat out skilled warriors in the world! They were part of the SPARTAN 00005 program, and people thought the SPARTAN 00002 program was amazing, they had something coming. So did the covenant, he thought. He grabbed his favorite scoped pistol, and the black metallic battlerifle. The damn emergency lock was on, " Son of a Bitch," he said out loud. These doors are made to lock during emergencies. Looks like I am gunna have to open this the hard way, hard. He laughed, he kicked the door, if you could even call it a kick, more like a nudge with his foot. The grunt got half way around the corner before the grunt hit the ground with 3 bullets lodged in his small chubby body. So stupid. He watched a marine follow the grunt's step and jump in to the last escape pod.


	2. The battle

The Battle

Great, Shane thought to him self. He walked to were the escape pod was, now replaced with a hole the size of a small boulder. He had fallen twice this distance in training but never into open battle. A step forward, then hesitation. " Screw it". He fell with almost a gracefulness, The Swaying green trees behind him becoming a blur, the cool air of mid-evening sweeping around him. "Crack". He had landed dead on a jackal's bird-like head. He turned not thinking of the slaughter he just caused to see a white ultra running at him with a gleaming, aqua blue blade held over-head.  
The elite was right on top of him. Ducking backwards he managed to dodge the swift swing. Coming around the back side of the elite he popped off two three shot bursts into its back, then leg. The elite stumbled, stunned never seen something move this fast. The tall white warrior tried to activate his COM to warn the others of the hell to come.

He felt his arm go numb, he fell, watching the crimson warrior walk off , he knew his people would be coming to join him soon. Then fell.The crimson spartan looked around. Death. Trying to find his fellow spartans, he looked around. there most of them hand landed on top of the small bunker. He walked over to it, then up a small ramp onto the top of it. He analyized his souroundings. Two were there Shawn, and Daniel. Wheres Lisa he wondered. "Get them off of her," shouted Shawn. " Damn it why cant you hit", he continued, "give me the sniper." He Violenly took the sniper from daniel. Daniel was a good shooter, just not a sniper. Shawn took quick aim, then took two, three shots. All head shots. Lisa had ben sorounded by a pack of grunts all takeing there fair share at trying to kill her. They hadn't even succeded in makeing her stumble. However when the hunter and the three elites came thats when shawn got worried. He shot the hunter and then two elites, then Lisa took out the last one byswinging around it then snaping its neck. She wiped the blood off her shoulder then ran to the bunker.


End file.
